yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark6 Episode 22: Hanging with the guys
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Partcipants *Keyth *Nora Haruko *Vexxen Zaels *Damian Yun *Densuke Mifunae *Danny "Daniel" Chan *Claymore Going out for drinks Pallas: -DAYTIME in District Two, Damian grows weary of the day to day actions. After his date with Shira, she continued to be on his mind. It was a lot of fun, one of his better nights here in the big city. His love of fighting and constant battle made his best day the night where he fought the crazy freaks in that hotel room. But after his date with Shira, the days began to get repetitive. He had been training with his sword every day, training with his Speed Fighting every day, and learning how to master his Super Soldier power. His love for battle continues to make him want to be better and continue to grow. Now, after his training, he walks along the streets of District Two and a promoter for a bar grabs his attention. He says to him-“Hey there Mister, You trying to have fun this afternoon? You look like you could use a good drink!”-Damian sighs a bit and thinks to himself-“Why the hell not…It will pass the time.”-Even though he wasn’t 21, his size and overall look would make anyone think he just has a babyface. When he gets inside, he gets to the bar and the tender asks him-“What can I do for ya?”-Damian looks around at the bottles of alcohol in front of him and says-“I guess you could just give me the bottle of Jack you have right there.”-The bartender nods and grabs him the whole bottle. Damian flips the cap off and begins to drink the alcohol knowing that it wouldn’t do anything to him but give him a bad taste in his mouth.- Tasanagi: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yexm-CIIzf0&list=PL4BA0EB8FC7B4B020)) Keyth and densuke would walk down the street with each other along with there friends Danny Chan, and there pison buddy Claymore. " Yo Keyth, cheer up man. Ya Gramps wouldnt want to see you all beat up man. Were gonna get ya some drinks kid, ill buy em." Keyth was looking down. " were not old enough to drink.." He said rubbing his neck. " Thats whatcha got me for foo, HAHAHAAH." He said hitting keyth on the back. The pink haired girl was running behind the group. " W-wait for mmmmmmmmeee! DenDennnnnn Ohhhh DenDennnn!" (( http://stuffpoint.com/anime-paradise/image/18546-anime-paradise-cute-anime-girl.jpg How she looked.)) She'd glomp ontop of the brain haired male gripping tightly to his neck. " OH DEN DEN! ONE DAY WHEN WE GET MARRIED DEN DEN ILL BARE YOUR SEED, I CANT WAIT!" She said snuggling into him. The rest of the group blinked. " Heyyyy Denske, i didnt know you were such a labies man, where you find this bag of hottness." Danny said as he put his hands behind his head. "Haha, Densukes no ladies man." Keyth said to the rest of the group. " C'mon guys. Lets go in." He said pointing to the bar walking in with the rest of his crew. Vexxen: -"Roy approves the cop". or at least that was what a fellow Dojo member had said as he caught me climbing out the window in an attempt to leave the dojo.. again. I didnt give it much thought until I had landed on the outer turf of the Dojo, and had felt a wave of false freedom. The other day when I had kidnapped Nora and had dragged her to the dojo.. wrecking her car in the process.. The day had ended with me following Roy's orders and "escorting" Nora back safely to her home where I wasnt behind the wheel. After calling a cab to pick up both Nora and myself.. the drive to Nora's apartment had given the two of us enough time to plan an actual day to spend time together.. one that didnt involve assualt, kidnapping, and car wreckage to one party.. in other words, today. . After what felt like solitude for nearly 8 months.. it was a good change for me to be reintroduced back into society with a friend, right? I heard the most irritating sound in the world, a loud car horn blaring through the usually peaceful and silent air.. various beats.. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEEEEP" I panicked hearing the noise, If Roy found out I snuck out again by Nora's over exessive beeping... "Nora!" I whisper hisse without realizing that the loud honking would probably drown out my whispering. I dashed towards the newly repaired shiny black car and leaped into the passenger's seat .. the first thing i did was smack Nora's hands away from the car horn , a rather desperate and fail attempt to try to get the honking to stop "Nora!, Roy is going to hang me if he finds out i snuck out again!" I whispered in a harsh tone. In the corner of my eye I felt that I saw something or someone move by, "Im going to get killed!, DRIVE!" i whispered again before pushing on her knee to get her foot to press against the gas pedal to get the car to shoot forward and away from the dojo. In my paranoid state, and my panic on not getting caught.. I had missed the fact that Nora's car was restored back to its original pre-wrecked state. - ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would drag himself along with the pink haired girl. “uggggggggggggggggggggggggh look girl, we cool, and im glad you’re like all on my dick and what not but girl chill the hell out. “ She would latch himself on his back, and Danny would laugh. “I don’t know keyth, it looks like he can pull some good looking ones if I do say so myself” Claymore would joke around “Shiiiiit nigga I knew her before you any damn way.” They laughed and Densuke cought up to keyth. “Hey man…I know your pretty bumed about what happened..it was for the cuase though man. And it worked. Now look at you. Got a mini yakuza started, and it’s working pretty well is it not?” Densuke nodded and looked towards the door of the bar. “Lets bust some heads tonight guys…..DAMMIT WOMAN WILL YOU GET THE HELL OFF ME!” She would be sucking on his neck, and careesing his very being wildly. The bar was pretty standard. Old timey music and drunks everywhere. Ahh the life. The gang would head towards the bar where Claymore would smooth talk the tender into grabing everyone some drinks. YuiKiara: Nora was outside the dojo for the past hour waiting for the girl to get out already. She leaned against the wheel, then back against her seat letting her head fall back against it releasing a groan. "And i thought i was bad.." She mumbled under her breath before finally loosing patience. Glaring towards the door she started honking the horn as loud as she could. Several times actually just in case she might have not heard it the first time. That seemed to work wonders as sh came dashing out the wooden doors and get in the passenger's seat. Just about to yell at her, she sapped Nora's hands away and asked if she was insane. "Yes...i am insane..glad you noticed." She gave the girl a big smile with some irritation in her expression. But then in a set of panic at having seen someone in the dojo she pushed Nora's leg down on the gas sending the car flying down the street. Panicked Nora grabbed on to the wheel and turned her car to avoid any incoming traffic before pulling on the right lane and slowing down to the speed limit. "Have you gone insane?!" An angry Nora yelled as she raised a fist and bonked the girl over the head. "You wanna die young?! that was dangerous!" After yelling out a bit she calmed herself and sighed deeply, taking in a few deep breaths to chill her nerves. "No wonder my car was so badly wrecked when you drove it." Giving Vex the evil eye Nora shook her head lightly. Pallas: -Damian throws the bottle back as he drinks it all the way down to the last drop. The bartender looks at him and says-“Damn man, you better calm down before you get all kinds of fucked up.”-Damian smirks as he wipes the alcohol from his face. He then says-“Trust me tender, I can drink this entire bar to the ground and be fine hahaha.”-The bartender laughed thinking nothing of it. But Damian would know the truth in his statement. He then turned around to see a group of men and a Stage Five clinger hanging off of a man. He looks closer and sees the Superhero he had met in the hotel room after the bloodbath. If he were to look up he would see Damian nod his head at him as a sign of hello; not trying to be too obvious of their superhero partnership.- Vexxen: -I watched as Nora grabbed onto the steering wheel attempting to do her best to not have us both be killed by my reckless actions. Once the car had stabalized in direction and speed, I looked at Nora with a surprised expression on my face. "So these are the famous cop reflexes!" I stated with a tinge of amazement in my voice, just as I saw Nora's fist hovering over my head as she yelled. "Have you gone insane?! . You wanna die young?! that was dangerous" I raised a brow as my mind slowly but surely began processing and connecting the dots on what I had just done in my panicked state. I laughed nervously and gently scratched my cheek with my index finger "I was in danger.. " I tried to pass that off as an excuse. "No wonder my car was so badly wrecked when you drove it" she had added. Hearing that I whistled innocently before quietly muttering "I was in danger then too?" I turned my head to the side to face the window, completely forgetting the fact that Nora's fist was just hovering over my head. "You seem really good at driving.." My voice trailed off right before i whipped my head back towards her with a eccentric expression written all over my face "teach me how to drive!" i exclaimed, Clapping my hands in front of me with my palms pressed to each other. I jumped a bit in my seat as I hoped for a yes- YuiKiara: "In danger of getting whacked over the head with a bamboo sword again?" Nora asked with a grin looking to the girl for a moment before turning her eyes back to the road. She complimented her on her driving skills which she didnt really take notice of before. Driving was like second nature to her since she was forced to learn during her training in the KPD camp. "Not sure i am that skilled...it is really all based on common sens and instinct." Nora replied silently now both hands on the wheel. She glanced in the rear view mirror for a moment to check for any assholes that might be trying to rush her in driving faster, then back on the road ahead. Then Vexen jumped then and clapped her hand suddenly asking her if she could teach her how to drive. Nora almost gave her a look of "are you insane?", but kept her eyes on the road before releasing a laugh. It lasted but about 3 seconds before she replied in a completely serious tone. "Not a chance." She pulled her car to the side of the road and parallel parked between two other cars. She undid her seat belt then and turned to look to the teenage girl seriously. "Think about how reckless you currently are, teaching you how to drive......" Nora almost went pale and shivered at the mental images. "No no no...not gonna happen." ChairmenRyoji: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwKPJJxSnOE Densuke would observe as keyth walked into the bathroom. The pink haired girl would wrap her arms around his neck, and wishper into his ear. “Master-Kun, why’re you playing so hard to get…” Densuke sighed and looked over, an noticed Damien. Daemien nodded at him, and Densuke nodded back. “Superfreinds” came to mind as the two of them were a pretty good team up against any evil foe. Strangely enough Densuke was indeed rolling with a Yakuza gang…he still hasn’t told Tetsu about it at all. Densuke would answer the pink haired girl. “Don’t call me master….” Densuke blushed a bit. He liked it but surcoming to his feelings was something he wasn’t in the mood for. “Just step off DAMN! Be chill about it and I’ll think about it.” Densuke would get up and keyth was also heading twords Yun. “Yo Damian!” Densuke would extend his fist, for a fist bump. Densuke would then hear keyth talk about his father. Densuke would stuff his hands in his pockets, and the girl would caress his waist, as he tuned in and listened. “Sounds interesting enough…what about your dad?” Pallas: -When he sees Densuke with the girl wrapped around him and how he talked, he raised a brow and thought to himself-“So much for the Superhero to be good on his regular daily life too hahaha.”- When he walks over to him and extends a fist bump, Damian smiles and hits his fist onto his. As he did that, the lights in the place suddenly began to flicker. Lightning struck into the sky like dance of elegance. And somewhere in the world a Shark gave a Bear a hi-five. He said to him-“Sup Densuke, living the pimp life are we? Hahaha.”- When the Tasanagi boy came up to him, Damian smirks and says to him-“Your father’s an asshole…”-Damian then grabs another bottle, this time a bottle of high end Vodka, and begins to drink it waiting to see how the Tasanagi boy would react.- YuiKiara: Nora got out of the car then along with the girl before locking it by a press of a button. "How about we go to the arcade first then grab a bite a bit later. Im in a gaming mood." Nora smiled to her as she moved a hand through her bangs. She tried to think of what they could do, since this was the first time she actually hung out with another female. Kind of strange really but also kind of fun. Her phone rang then as she dug in to her pocket and took it out to check it. A location was given to her which was a club just a bit down the street. Her eyes narrowed then before pressing the off button on her phone. "Stay here Vexen i'll be back in 5 minutes." Nora spoke as she smiled to the girl, walking past her while giving her a pat on her shoulder. "It wont be long i promise!" She dashed down the street then and towards the club, looking up at the flashing letters she walked inside and began to glance around until she spotted the bar at the very end. The wave of grinding bodies in the center of it kind of an obstacle. She tried to look of a way around it, but couldn't find any, so she went right in, pushing through and shoving aside anyone that would try to get in her way and stop her from reaching her destination. Though through this, the corner of her eye caught sight of a familiar face. At first she had to blink several times thinking it was a trick of the lights. But it really was who she thought it was. Keyth surrounded by a bunch of girls, pouring alcohol on them and seeming to have the time of his life. Nora's expression went hard at the sight, clearly irritated. "Tch...just out of prison and doing this...figures.." She mumbled under her breath as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and try to pull her in the dance. Her eyes flashed for a split second and turned to face the one that touched her, elbowing him in the chest before kicking him in the stomach, sending him to the floor and against some grinding girls that fell along with him with loud yells. "Fucker who the hell do you think your touching?!" Nora's already pissed off mood seemed to go through the roof. She turned around then and walked towards the bar where the man behind it was laughing hysterically. "Funny as ever Nora!! Ah how i love you so." Nora gave him a glare then as she came up to the bar. "Nice location..did you honestly have to call me here?" She asked irritated. The middle aged man grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders, wiping down a bottle with a handkerchief. "Hey..what can i say its a new part time job, I need the money you know." ChairmenRyoji: Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeen deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen come dance with meeeeeeeee.” ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=010KyIQjkTk ) Densuke groaned as he really didn’t want to, but she forced him into it. Densuke would naturally throw down, jumping back and forth, and he couldn’t help but watch her breast up and down. Densuke’s hair would look rabid, as he jumped in circles, and then started to do the Bernie for no fucking reason as his pink haired lady friend joined in the festivities. “alright guys lets keep it chill for some of you couples out there…..” A picture of Densuke and the pink haired girl would appear on the big wall mounted t.v screen. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3unWPROajLs )Densuke would sigh heavily, trying not to look at the screen of htem She on the other hand jumped for excitement and glomped Densuke, wraping her arms his neck. “Dance with me Den Den…..” Densuke frowned and looked down at her. “. . .You only get one.” Densuke held her in his arms and she ground her self against him, feeling the rhythm and the beat. Densuke felt like an assshole…who could take advantage of this girls loyalty. He leaned in and kissed her passionately for a split second, and the crowd “ooo’d” Densuke quickly broke it and walked away (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhBwt9mw7Sk ) “I’m out this muthafucka HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.” Densuke would leave her in the dance floor and she would stomp her feet in place, mad and huffy. “DEN DEEEEEEEEEEN!!!! NYAAAAAAH!!!” She’d chase after him, and tackle him into the storage closet. “W-what the hell are you doing?!” “Gimme!!!” There was constant rattling inside of said closet for a good while. Tough love Keyth would stop dancing, seeming to be getting a bit.... to drunk for his taste. He stumbled over to the bar. His body pressing against the cool wood of the bar as he looked up at the bartender who passed Keyth another drink. He chugged down and then face planted on the bar head first. Pulling his head up he'd turn to see... " Nora..?" He said reaching his hand out to touch her face. " I cant believe its you... and stuff.." he said sliding his hands all over her face as he stumbled over his seat falling ontop of her and hitting the ground head first. Rising back up slowly as he eyed the female. The door opened up, Tanks flooded the bar looking all around as the leader of the squad stepped forward. " Try not to kill anyone boys..." He said he made his walk around the room. Keyth took no mind to the gangsters in his drunk state. He grunted and turned to look in the opposite direction. " Ya still... trying to compete with me over who's gonna get my pops first..." He didnt even give her a chance to answer him. "...Can you take me home..?" He said leaning forward a bit. " Well... i got a motel in D1... i need a ride.. im kind of... drunk.." He said rubbing his eyes and leaning forward a bit. YuiKiara: Nora only glanced over to Keyth as he stumbled foreword and in to the bar. She was about to simply ignore him and ask the bartender for the goods, but calling on her name and reaching foreword to touch her cheek made her flinch. "H..Hey..." She was about to slap his hand away when he got up and stumbled foreword falling against her. Him being probably twice as heavy as her she could not hold both of them up and fell back on the floor. "K..Keyth get up!!!" She yelled grabbing hold of his shoulders and trying to push him back but with no use. He sat up himself, his face mare inches away from hers as the alcohol in his breath his her hard. He asked her if she could take him home as a bunch of gangsters tanks came in to the club. She lifted her gaze to meet his, a grin spreading over her lips as she moved her fingertips right under his chin, leaning in towards his lips but not really touching them as she whispered. "I am a woman of my word. What we spoke about still stands.." Her bot breath hit his lips before she pulled away. She slipped out from under him and got up, dusting off her clothes. She looked at the bartender who grinned at her and slipped towards her a piece of paper. Picking it up Nora grinned pleasantly and nodded. She turned her attention back to Keyth whom was probably more drunk than she has ever seen him. "Sorry darling i would but, unfortunately i have a prior appointment." She brought the piece of paper up to her lips and closed her silver eye in a wink to him, smiling teasingly at him before she turned around and headed off towards the exit. "See you around now. Dont die on me just yet." Tasanagi: Keyths eyes watched as the walked out of the bar leaving him. All of his friends had left him alone and he stood alone against the tanks. Keyth slowly pulled his body up as he turned to eye the tanks who were staring him down. All 45 of them. He hiccuped, his vision was blurry. " Women huh? They always... leave ya... when you need em the most." He pulled at the bartenders tie as he asked for another drink. The bartended would push him away into the crowd. Keyth hit the ground pulling his body up slowly as he stood in the middle of the tanks whow stared him down... They all began to attack Keyth at once, stomping, punching and beating him sense less. He lay on the ground in a fedo postion. The leader gripped the male by the back of his head as he tossed him over the counter top ontop of the bartender. They began to walk over. " Our leader doesnt like the likes of you... Don williams wants you dead little Tasanagi."(( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WL5IRrhl20)) The broken bottles made a crunch as keyth could be heard behind the counter top. " Dont call me... that.." The sound of a loud CHIK-KIK could be heard as if in slow motion Keyth pulled his body up, and began to let out bullets. Littering the lot of the Tanks with two 45's in his hand. They pulled out guns of there owns but Keyth continued to fire. A Tank pulled a Ak-47 from his back as he began to fire out at Keyth. The young male did a flip off of the wall. His body tucking and turning through the gun fire as he drifted through the air. He'd let out shots of his two pistols hitting whoever he could. He landed behind the AK-47 User, gripping him by the back of the neck and dropping his weight forcing him to hit the ground with a loud crunch. He was getting shot at again. With the man in his grip he rolled his body around making the man take the bullets, letting the tank be a human shield before he kicked the dead weight off his leg making it hit his enemies with ease. he rolled to his feet. Shooting a propane tank blowing up the right side of the room as it caught fire. Densuke could be seen dashing out of the closet room with his pink haired fried running behind him going to safety as the place began to burn down. Keyth eyed the leader holding the guns up at the male. The leader tossed a gernade at the young man. " OH... SHIT!" He ran as hard as he could leaping out of the bars window as the tank killed himself and blew the bar up. Keyth coughed... and stood to his feet getting up like nothing happened as he wobbled around in his drunken state. His right hand extended out. "..T-Taxi.. TAXXIII!" He said finally walking around the corner and passing out on a bench. too drunk to move. \ Category:Ark6